Time Will Tell
by Iris-Phoenix
Summary: Gaara has fallen in love with a certain brunet, but that somebody has no idea that Gaara even likes him! How can a prodigy be so dense when it comes to love? Add in a crazed raccoon demon and Gaara has his hands full! full summary inside.
1. Day One: Eating Out

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Fanfiction for a reason! Jeeze, I'm getting tired of saying this…

**Summary: **Gaara has a crush on a certain white-eyed brunette, but that certain person is none other than Hyuuga Neji. Who has no idea that Gaara even likes him. Some people can be so dense when it comes to that certain thing called 'love.' Will Gaara ever be able to get through to Neji how he feels?

R&R Please! I want to know what I'm doing right and wrong! Oh, and Shukaku may be OOC…he's funnier this way

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Shukaku'**

Day One: Eating Out

"Temari? Remind me again why we are back in Konoha." This was from the red-headed Kazekage, who was trudging behind the abnormally energetic blond. Who seemed to overlook the red-head's scathing tone.

"Why, because I want to be!" came her _far_ too buoyant answer, and Gaara was swift in knocking her mood down to his level of depression, with one well-placed comment.

"Yeah, well, what if Shikamaru isn't in?" he asked, and Temari turned to glare at her little brother, who smirked at her. And the one brother, who was lagging behind, sighed. Kankuro was bored, and didn't know anyone well enough to go wander off by himself…which he dearly wanted to do at this point. If those two got into a fight, well he would some how probably end up in the middle of it, and not by choice either. He _still_ had bandages from the last time! And yes, they were at it…he randomly thought of darting off, and running for it, and hoping they wouldn't look for him when a voice broke into his plan.

"Oi, Temari! Jeeze, you came straight to my favorite spot…" Shikamaru complained, and Temari resisted the urge to hit the Nara over the head. They were going out, for Kami-san sake! The blond settled for glaring and reaching for her fan. Which brought both of Shikamaru's arms up, to fend off the impending concussion-by-large-iron-fan, courtesy of Temari. Gaara decided to step in, before something happened.

"Shikamaru. Do you know where Team Gai is?" Gaara asked, not wanting to say that he too liked someone the same way his sister liked the lazy genius. That stopped his sister from cracking her boyfriend over the head, and the said boyfriend pointed off in a seemingly random direction.

"Hospital, visiting their Sensei." With this the genius stood up(careful to avoid the huge fan still hovering around the vicinity of his head) and brushed himself off, mumbling something that sounded like 'too troublesome' under his breath. Gaara simply turned, and began his trek towards the hospital.

'**Ah. A crush hmn? That's certain-' **a voice entered his thoughts, a voice he recognized. He cut it off.

'_Shut up you stupid raccoon.'_ He grumbled. It was bad enough that the stupid thing kept him up with endless ranting, and such, and now it was diving into his love-life?! If Shukaku had his own body, he would strangle him-with his bare hands.

'**Aww…but hey is it-' **once again, Shukaku was using a very annoying tell-me-now voice, mainly to see how far he could push Gaara's temper.

'_I SAID 'Shut up!' now can it!'_ Gaara snapped, scowling so heavily in that general direction that a shinobi walking his way scurried to the other side of the street, causing Shukaku to break into a fit of laughter. And Gaara mumbled a few words that are completely unrepeatable, even for adults.

He finally reached the hospital, more or less without killing something. He was about to go in, when, to his surprise, Neji, Tenten, and Lee came out of the hospital, Tenten more or less dragging Lee away. Neji just looked irritated.

"Lee! He needs his rest, now come on! You can see him tomorrow!" Tenten snapped, as she continued to drag the taijutsu specialist away.

Until she saw Gaara.

Who Neji had already seen, and had stopped to see what Gaara wanted.

This was making Gaara a bit uncomfortable, and he was beginning to have second-hell even third and fourth-thoughts about coming out to see them…one in particular. And that damned raccoon's laughter wasn't helping!

'**Oh! Oh! Which one is it?!'** the ever-annoying…thing asked. And Gaara had to fight hard to keep his expression blank. He managed it, somehow.

"I was hoping someone could show me around, I mean, I don't know much about here and…" Gaara asked, and Team Gai was in a state of shock for a few seconds. That was the longest sentence that they had heard him speak! Still, he was the Kazekage, and they were going to be courteous, so they snapped out of their daze quite quickly.

"Ah, right. Um…Hey, Neji! You lead him around! I got work to do!" Tenten exclaimed 'volunteering' her teammate, and then dashing off before he could protest, dragging a confused Lee behind her. Neji glowered at her retreating back, before turning around to regard the Kazekage.

"Well…I suppose you have a place you want to go first?" the brunette asked, and Gaara simply shook his head, struck mute at the turn in his luck. For good or bad he couldn't tell, but he was left alone with Neji…

'**Ah-HA!!! He's the one you're in love with!!!'** the demon exclaimed, and Gaara almost fell over from the sheer shock of hearing that voice, sounding that energetic.

And because he had forgotten the raccoon demon for the time being.

'_SHUKAKU!!! Shut UP!!' _Gaara screamed back, mentally. And people wondered what was the cause of his dwindling sanity. The answer was from one very demented, very sadistic, demon by the name of Shukaku.

"Hmn…well are you hungry?" once again Gaara had to snap his attention away from the crazed demon, and look at the person standing in front of him. Hyuuga Neji. His crush, and now his tour guide.

Before he could answer the question, his stomach answered fore him. It growled, loudly, causing a faint pink tinge to creep to his cheeks. Neji just raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, do you care what you eat or do you not mind?" was the next question.

"I-I don't care…" Gaara stammered, and his faint blush deepened slightly. Oh, he cursed the fact that he stammered, he sounded like he had no backbone!

'Hmn? Gaara just stammered, and he's blushing…is he okay?' Neji thought, as he moved forwards to check, by placing the back of his hand against Gaara's forehead. Hinata's caring nature was definitely rubbing off on him. Gaara simply turned a deeper shade of red.

"Gaara? Are you feeling okay?" Neji asked, when he noted the fact that Gaara was simply getting redder, and looking down at his feet. Gaara nodded, and continued to curse, mentally, at…well just the world in general.

'**Ooohhh…did he just-?'**

'_Do _NOT_ finish that statement!' _Gaara snapped, cutting the raccoon off again. He was quite used to having to silence the crazed thing, and today was one of the worst days…He didn't notice that Neji had started walking, until Neji stopped and called him.

"Kazekage-sama! Come on, before tomorrow!" Neji called, and Gaara all but ran to catch up with him, turning almost as red as his hair. Neji noticed this, and shook his head, a faint smirk on his face.

"Heh, we had better just go somewhere close, or you may wander off and get lost." Neji teased, and Gaara's blush, if possible, got deeper.

'**Oh my! This is too funny! He just **_**teased **_**you! Or was it flirting?'**

'_Will you shut up for longer than _ten seconds_ you crazed, overly energetic, demented, raccoon!?!' _Gaara demanded, and Shukaku was quiet for a few seconds.

'…**no. I don't' think I will. It's more fun to tease you than just watch. Oh! You're scowling again! Better stop before he turns around!'** Gaara didn't have to ask who the demon meant by 'he', and hastily looked back up, straightening his expression back to blank. Neji was still walking, pointing a few things out here and there, and didn't seem to notice that Gaara hadn't been paying attention.

"Well here we are. Closest place." Neji finally announced, and Gaara noticed, with a faint smirk of his own, that it was Ichiruka's Ramen. Naruto's favorite place.

"Heh, you noticed too? Figured it was safe, seeing as Naruto is out for two more years to train. No crazed tackle-hugs from overly excitable shinobi." Neji commented, and Gaara rolled his eyes.

'**Tell him! Tell him! C'mon! **_**Tell him!**_** Or I'll continue talking!' **that annoying voice said, and Gaara twitched, mentally. Oh, if only Shukaku had his own body…

"Food. Now,_ before_ your stomach growls again, and makes people think that a wild animal is loose in the streets." Neji said, moving the flap aside, and taking a seat, Gaara close behind him.

After they placed their orders, Gaara stared down at the table, trying to ignore the thing jabbering away in the back of his mind…

"Gaara? Are you okay?" Neji asked, after Gaara continued to bore a hole through the table, and ignore the things going on around him. Gaara's head snapped up, as he turned pink again.

"I-I'm fine…" Gaara stammered, and Neji raised a delicate eyebrow at this. He was about to ask something else, before he was interrupted by Ayame putting the food down in front of them. Gaara immediately dug in, grateful for the distraction. Neji blinked, before he too began eating his food.

When they were done, Gaara looked up, to see that he was definitely the messier eater of the two. And slower. Neji had finished before him, with hardly any mess, and seemed to be waiting for him to finish. Though Gaara thought that shouldn't count seeing as how Shukaku hadn't _shut up_ through the _entire _time he was eating.

"So. Where to next?" Neji asked, as he rose from his seat, after paying for the food.

'**Where does he live?! His house!' **

"The Hyuuga compound." Gaara answered, not knowing he had just said that aloud, though he did notice Neji's confused look.

'**HA! GOT YOU! You just-'** Shukaku crowed, before Gaara cut him off, now thoroughly _pissed off._

'_I'm gonna kill you__!'_ He screamed, making the demon's ears ring. Said demon shut his mouth, and shook his head, while Gaara tried to salvage the situation.

"I mean I don't know where you live, and I thought you were heading back home, so…I thought…" he rambled, and only caught himself when he noticed he was rambling. Neji just shook his head.

"Why don't I show you around more. I don't have to go home right now." Neji said, and Gaara nodded.

'…_you are so lucky he didn't take offense to that comment you stupid thing…' _Gaara grumbled. Still he nodded, trying not to go redder than he already was.

Shukaku simply snickered.

A/N: Review please. I want to know if anyone finds this story interesting…


	2. Day Two: Oops

**Summary:**…see first chapter. I'm lazy.

**Disclaimer:**…so it wasn't clear in the first chapter? I do _not_ own Naruto!!!

**Author's Notes:** Damn…it's friggin' short…reviews please?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Shukaku'**

Day Two: Oops…

'**Well, yesterday wasn't so bad' **Shukaku said, and received a grunt in reply. Gaara was still not happy with him.

'_Speak fro yourself…"_ Gaara grumbled. He did have fun, and had managed to avoid telling Neji what was 'wrong' the entire day. Even with Shukaku annoying him the entire day. Said demon yawned.

'**Nyah…you really need to tell him…'** the demon yawned, and Gaara sighed. Why wouldn't the stupid thing just give it a rest?!

He was lost enough in thought that he crashed into someone. He stumbled back, and noted the Hyuuga Jounin robes. And at that time only one person would be wearing them…

'_Oh…I think I just knocked over…_' Gaara thought, with just a touch of horror, not being able to finish his thought.

'**Your crush?'** Shukaku supplied the rest of Gaara's thought. Gaara groaned. Neji was getting back to his feet, just a bit dazed, and blinking owlishly. He had been talking to Hinata about something, before Gaara had knocked him over. Hinata looked surprised, and Gaara looked embarrassed as Neji regained his feet and turned to stare at said redhead.

"Gaara-sama? What are you doing here?" he asked, and Gaara noticed that his feet had lead him to the Hyuuga compound.

"I-I…er…wandering?" he offered, and both Hyuuga gave him a strange look.

"Well, I had better be going. I don't want to keep my teammates waiting." Hinata said, without a stutter, and left, only after giving Gaara a meaningful look.

Gaara blushed.

-----------------------------

'_Stop talking already! I'll tell him when I want to!'_ Gaara snapped. He was going back to his siblings, after spending the day with Neji.

'**Which is never,'** Shukaku grumbled. Gaara opted to ignore the demon, again. The thing was really beginning to grate on his nerves. But the thing continued on, **'besides, he would make a very good mate. He's strong, very pretty, and I wouldn't mind seeing-'** and then the mental pictures that were bad enough that they belonged in Kakashi's little orange book.

'_Shukaku!'_ Gaara yelped, having turned an interesting shade of red, his mental voice octaves higher than normal.

'**Whaaaat? It's true! His cousin even supports you! Take advantage of it! Tell him! You only have a few days left! Only a week more!'** the demon responded, and Gaara stopped walking. His shoulders slumped, and he stared down at his feet.

'…_don't remind me…he may not even like guys…'_ he responded dully, taking the raccoon demon off guard.

'**H-hey!! C'mon, I'm sure…I didn't…look, I've got an idea how to get him to notice you.' **The demon responded, worried now about his vessel.

'_I'm listening.'_ Was the monotone response, and that furthered Shukaku's drive.

'**This will also see if he likes guys. Now here's the plan…'**

"Nii-san? Did you have a good time with Gaara-sama?" Hinata asked her cousin that night over dinner. Hanibi and Hiashi looked up, and over to him. Neji's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

"H-hai. But…I don't know what is wrong…every time he's nearby…" Hinata smiled at him, and he stared at her.

"You set that up, didn't you?" he grumbled, and returned to his food, stabbing viciously at a piece of already-dead-so-it-didn't-need-stabbing chicken. Hiashi and Hanibi decided not to say anything with Neji's current mood.

"Hmn…well no. I didn't plan it. I just left at the opportune moment." was Hinata's reply. Her family stared at her, and she shrugged.

"You do know what you feel around him, don't you?' she pressed on, and returned the stare as Neji shook his head. Well, she wasn't going to interfere. Let Gaara come up with something, and hope it worked. She, and Neji, had no idea what the rest of the week was promising with that simple thought.

Then again who did with a demon as demented as Shukaku?

A/N: Review! Please! It let's me know that people have taken interest in my story.


	3. Day Three: Are You Ignoring Me?

**Summary:**…hasn't changed from what was said in the first chapter

**Disclaimer:**…I hate repeating myself…anyway sigh I do _not _own Naruto…damned disclaimer.

**A/N:** Thank you fallenharbinger and CadenBloodlust for reviewing! Here's a cookie! Alerts are nice, comments are better(they let me know what I'm doing good enough for an alert).

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Shukaku'**

Day Three: Are You Ignoring Me?

'_Are you sure about this?'_ Gaara asked the demon for the umpteenth time. Shukaku responded with a vigorous nod of his head.

'**Perfectly sure'** and with that Gaara sighed. He didn't know how he was going to pull this off…still it was worth a shot. Even if he had no idea how this was going to work. He also had no idea what he would do if Neji didn't like him back.

'**Calm down, I'm sure he does. This is just a test.' **Shukaku reasoned, trying to calm the red-head's nerves.

'_Right. So just ignore him for the day, right?'_ Gaara asked, still fidgeting. He didn't honestly think he could pull this off. Not when it came down to avoiding the person he just wanted to be around.

'**Yep! Now time to get moving! We planed this out last night, so get moving!'** and with that Gaara set off, trying not to think of what he was doing. Still, he somehow ended up near the Hyuuga Compound, and he glanced up. He blinked, and then kept walking. He knew that if this was to work he had to avoid Neji completely. Not something he was looking forwards to. Still, if it helped…

He was no more than a few feet from the Hyuuga Compound when someone called to him.

Hinata.

He snapped around, and was in front of her, with a hand over her mouth, and ducked into an ally.

------------

Neji blinked. He was sure he had seen Gaara and Hinata a few seconds ago…but now they were nowhere in sight. That was odd. Still he shrugged it off, for now.

'_Must be my imagination'_ he thought as he turned, and walked off to train.

------------

As soon as Gaara was sure Neji was gone he uncovered Hinata's mouth, and sighed.

"S-sorry…" he muttered, as Hinata stared at him.

"And you would be avoiding my cousin, why?" she asked, right after Gaara had apologized. Gaara blushed, and looked down to his feet, shuffling them slightly.

"I-I just…well…that is…I don't know if he likes me of not!" he finally burst out, clenching his fists and hunching his shoulders.

Hinata blinked a few times, before snorting in a very un-ladylike manner.

'_They are both friggin' blind'_ she thought, but refrained from making that comment aloud.

"I'm sure he does…just ask him yourself." She replied, evenly instead-though she wanted to scream in frustration. Especially when Gaara just stared at her.

"I _am_ his cousin. He lives in the _Hyuuga_ Compound, where I live. I know this, I even eat dinner with him, when he decides to come. I know what I am talking about." she finished, and the red-head blinked and stared down at his feet again. Hinata shook her head.

"Well, I need to get moving. I have training with Kiba and Shino, and now I'm late." She said, and walked off, leaving Gaara standing in the middle of the ally.

-------------

Neji sighed, again. He hadn't been able to concentrate on his training all day. He didn't know what was going on, but he really didn't like it. Something was bothering the crap out of him and he didn't even _know_ what was bugging him! And with the way his mind continued to wander off towards a particular red-head…wait. WHAT?! He was still thinking about Gaara? Damn, that was getting annoying. Still….

'_Concentrate!'_ he thought, giving his head a violent shake, and tried to remember what he had been doing. No such luck. Finally he just gave up, and flopped over onto his back and stared at the clouds. Maybe he should ask Gaara what was going on…tomorrow.

------------

Gaara somehow managed to make it through the day, without any major mistakes.

'**See? Not that hard…HIDE!'** and with the raccoon's warning Gaara ducked behind the nearest building. He peered around the corner to see Neji walking down the street, looking like he was more or less lost in his own world.

'_Didn't know he was that spacey…'_ Gaara commented, and Shukaku snorted.

'**Spacey? I think it's working…'** it commented, and Gaara stood up as soon as Neji was out of sight. But the raccoon wasn't done talking. **'Tomorrow, or the next day he may just come looking for you.' **And Gaara almost fell over.

'_What?! He…what will I say to him?'_ Gaara asked, and he heard a sigh.

'**Just tell him that you're sorry. Or whatever. Now watch where you're going. Buildings are not meant to serve as road-blocks.'** And Gaara sighed, as he finally made it back to where he was staying.


	4. Day Four: Courage

**A/N:** fallenharbinger-yes, a cookie…and I may get around to that this chapter ; )

Crimsonsunxx-thanks! And I will. Here's the next chapter! Shukaku is now the rabid squirrel/racoon thingy

Mwth06:giggles insanely yep! Oh, and she gets bolder in this chapter!

**Summary: **I'm lazy. It hasn't changed.

**Disclaimer:** For the…the…what number?

Neji:Fourth.

Iris: Thanks. For the fourth time! I don't own them!

Gaara:…wait? Me and Neji-?

Iris: Shadup! You're gonna spoil it!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Shukaku'**

Day Four: Courage

Gaara was pacing. Had been pacing. Still was pacing, even though the demon had threatened to throw up.

'_Throw up…mentally? How would that work?'_ Gaara just chalked that up to the list of things to ask-later. Still, he only stopped after his sister threatened to knock him out and tie him to a chair.

Now he was just fidgeting. Temari had given up a few hours ago.

'**It's morning…now we'll see how well it worked…' **Shukaku said. Gaara agreed, and got back up, and went to the door. He really didn't feel like sitting around anymore. He was unsure as where he should go, but Shukaku insisted that he remain in one place, so he chose the Raman stand. He sat down and ordered something, and settled down to wait.

-------------------

Neji had been roughly shoved out of the compound by, none other than, Hinata. She had said something about him needing time off, but the muttered 'blind bat' didn't escape his hearing.

So, there he was, wandering around in the streets, wondering when Hinata would opt to let him back in. He was beginning to wonder what happened to his meek, kind-hearted, cousin. This surely couldn't be her! She would never do something like this…would she have?

'_Enough! Pointless questions, the one I should be asking is when she will let me back in!'_ he thought, as he wandered around, before coming to a stop in front of Ichiruka's.

'_Huh? Why did I come here of all places?' _he thought, before noticing a familiar sight of red and tan. Gaara and his gourd of sand by his feet.

"Kazekage-sama! There you are." He said, as he took a seat next to the red-head.

'**Told ya' it would work!' **Shukaku crowed, evidently proud of itself.

'_Yes, yes. It worked. Now shut up.'_ Gaara growled.

'**TELL HIM! Okay, I'm good…'** the demon screeched, before lapsing into silence. Gaara twitched, violently. Neji, who had no idea what was going on in Gaara's head, had ordered something to eat, and was just turning back to the red-head.

"Uh…Neji? I…well, I have something I want to tell you…" Gaara began, and Neji turned to regard him, waiting for him to go on, and trying not to fidget. He had no idea why he was so nervous, but for some untold reason he was, and it was taking all the discipline he had to not squirm and fidget.

"I…well…um…" Gaara stammered, and Neji tilted his head to one side, and waited for Gaara to say something.

'_Kuso! How can three words be so hard to say?!'_ Gaara thought, angered at his own lack of courage. Neji was growing nervous, and Gaara could tell from the way said Hyuuga began to pick at the Jounin robes he was wearing.

"I…um…Ireallylikeyouthoughitismorethanlikeandmorelikelove." Gaara said, and Neji stopped playing with his robes to stare at the Kazekage. Gaara stared down at the table, and was slowly turning the color of his hair.

"Uh…what?" Neji asked, and Gaara slowly looked up to meet the Jounin's gaze. Neji had his head tilted in a way so he could look at the Kazekage's face. Some strands of his long chocolate brown hair had come loose from the ponytail it was kept in, and he blinked his ivory eyes in confusion. Gaara heard the raccoon trying to stop laughing, and that only made Gaara's face heat up faster. Still, Neji was waiting for Gaara to explain himself. Well…there was one way to do so, and it was a lot more self-explanatory. And Neji was close enough already…

He leaned across the small distance there was between them, and gently pressed his lips to Neji's, which caused the Jounin to blink in surprise.

But he didn't pull away.

---------------

'_Wh-what? Does this mean he's-?'_ Neji thought, as he tried to kick his mind into gear. Only when Gaara broke the kiss did it completely register. Especially when Gaara looked down to the ground…almost like he had just had his hopes crushed when Neji hadn't responded.

'_Shiiiit!!! Okay, calm down, panicking will_ not_ help matters!' _he thought, as he really tried to think of something, but grew more and more annoyed with himself as his mind came up with nothing.

"Ah…well, um…" Neji tried to say something, and was having difficulty getting proper words to form.

'_Great…Now I sound like a spineless idiot…no offense to Hinata. Kuso! Mind back to dilemma on hand!' _he scratched his cheek, as he looked up to the ceiling, in utter confusion. Gaara was looking at him, waiting for him to say something now.

"Gaara? Um…I'm guessing that's what you were trying to say…" Neji said, mentally cursing himself for sounding so stupid. He also noted that he had somehow dropped the honorific, and wondered why that didn't seem to bother either of them. And now Gaara was staring at him.

'_I sounded like an idiot…'_ Neji thought, and began trying to think of something else he could say.

"I…well, I mean…I really…well…" he swallowed, hard, and managed to bring himself back under control, so he could finish what he was trying to say, "I'm sorry I froze up like that. I didn't know you liked guys." He finished, and it finally dawned on him why he had sought out that particular area in the fist place-he wanted to see Gaara. And with that thought in mind he leaned over, and returned the kiss, much to Gaara's surprise and delight.

A/N: Short…and does anyone want a sequel, or should I add more chapters to the story before starting a sequel?


	5. Day Five: Proposal

**Summary:** hasn't changed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them…and I'm beginning to feel like a broken record.

**A/N:** Okay, before I comment on the reviews, I have to say this before one of them hunts me down for delaying so long. My internet went down for a week, while I had a research project to do. In other words I had no time to work on my stories. Thanks for understanding.

mwth06-Yay! Glad you liked it, and I'll just have to find another point to cut the story off, here goes nothing.

.Rain.Is.Shattered.Sunshine…-Thanks! And another person is dragged into GaaraxNeji MWAHA! -cough- I mean thanks.

fallenharbinger-there is going to be more, don't worry. This chapter proves that statement.

crimsonsunxx-okay, there is more. See? New chapter!

YUE-KonohasWhiteFang-alright, alright people, more chapters. I got it…you people are scary.

Anawey-Yeah, but the guy only has a week, and a crazed demon being pushy. So it is gonna be a tad rushed. And Hinata is a bit pushy, so that may also add to that.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Shukaku'**

Day Five: Proposals and Preparation

The next day Neji and Gaara met at Ichiruka's. They had already set it up as a meeting place, seeing as Gaara only really knew how to get to a few places, and most of them were not exactly safe for talking.

"Neji…I just want to tell you that I only have a few days left in Konoha. I really don't want to leave, but I can't turn my back on Suna…" Gaara trailed off, as he looked down at his hands. Neji cocked his head, and stared off into space, obviously thinking.

"Well…I really don't know what to say…" Neji replied, after a long silence. Once again a silence followed the comment, in which they both tried to think of something that could be done.

'**Marriage. Duh.'** Shukaku yawned, and Gaara went rigid. The thought had crossed his mind, but what if…well, he knew Neji loved him back, but marriage was a commitment, and one that would ultimately drag the 'Hyuuga Prodigy' away from Konoha. In other words his friends and family. What if he didn't want to do that, what if he wanted to stay in Konoha, and would the Hyuuga clan let go of their prodigy? Too many questions, not enough answers and so little time. It was enough to drive someone insane, thought he already had help in that department.

"Well…there has to be something…" Neji sighed, as he propped his head up with his arm. He was not sure of what to do, or what was going on in Gaara's head, a.k.a. arguing with a demented raccoon thing. Gaara was sure that the thing was trying to drive him insane, and so far it was doing a very good job of it…not counting the fact that the thing did have good ideas at certain points that actually worked, no he wasn't counting them. Still, it wouldn't hurt to mention the idea…would it? There had to be an alternate way to go about it…nope, no ideas were too forthcoming. And staying in Konoha wasn't an option, not when his sister would most likely kill him.

"I have something to ask you." They both said, at the same time, and then blinked. Well, that was awkward.

"Um…you can go first…" Gaara offered, and Neji swallowed. Hard.

"W-well…Hinata gave me this…she said I would know what to do after I gave it to you…" he responded, as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He also remembered what had happened that morning.

Flashback

"Neji-niisan! Wait!" Neji turned to see his cousin racing up to him, holding something in her hands. He blinked in surprise, but waited for her to catch up to him. She skidded to a stop in front of him, panting, muttering something about 'too early' under her breath. He raised an eyebrow at this, as she straightened herself out.

"Right, if you're going to see Gaara-sama today, give him this. I'm sure you'll know what to do afterwards. And don't worry, I've managed to talk Father around to my way of seeing things." She replied, before shoving the box into his hands. And then she turned him around and gave him a shove towards the road.

"Wa-wait! Hinata-sama! What do you-" but his cousin cut in.

"Now's not the time. Talk later!" and with a final shove she sent him stumbling towards the road, and she had darted back towards the Main house. That left him standing in the road, with a small box in hand, with no idea what was going on…again.

End Flashback

And this was where Neji hoped that his nerves didn't fail him. But they were damn close to, as he held the box out to Gaara he already knew what was in there, and his hands were shaking-badly. He knew what he was getting into, he knew he wanted this. He also knew that Gaara loved him. But, he was just so nervous. He took a few deep breaths, before he managed to get his nerves under control.

"I-I…okay, here. I wanted to ask you…Hinata said she had talked Hiashi-sama around to this, and I was just wondering…If you-" Gaara smiled faintly, over his own nerves, and gently placed a hand on Neji's knee to get his attention. Neji looked down with a faint blush.

"Neji, calm down a bit." Gaara commented, and Neji turned an even brighter shade of red.

"I-I'm rambling aren't I? G-gomen…I-I guess I'm just nervous." Neji stammered, and turned the color of Gaara's hair. He then handed Gaara the box, and promptly hid his face in his arms. Gaara blinked, before opening the box, also noting that Shukaku had also gone silent-almost as if the demon was holding it's breath. The fact that Shukaku was behaving scared him.

He opened the box, and found himself looking at a ring.

He stared. First at the ring, then to Neji, who was peeking out from under his arms.

'…**well, it seems he solved the problem'** Shukaku commented, and Gaara didn't respond. He was still trying to get his mind to grasp the situation. He was completely lost for words.

"You sure about this?" he finally asked, after a pause. Neji nodded, silently agreeing. Gaara's mouth worked as he tried to say something, and Neji picked his head up to look at him-waiting for an answer. Finally Gaara nodded, unable to say anything. Neji smiled in relief, and stood up.

"Well, time to tell Hinata-sama that she can stop making dinners very uncomfortable. And to introduce you to the family." He said, and took Gaara's hand, and led him off towards the Hyuuga compound.

--

As soon as they got to the Compound, Hinata was at the gates. She smiled warmly at the sight of the two. Obviously she already knew what had happened. And Neji was beginning to think that she was behind most of what had happened for the past five days. He gave her an annoyed look, and her smile turned wicked. Yep, she had been behind it the entire time. And she couldn't get the courage to tell Naruto she loved him, while she could force her cousin to tell his feelings to another…hell she had even gotten them engaged!

He sighed, and walked towards the Main House, following his devilish cousin, and dragging a confused Gaara behind him.

--

'**Well, his cousin is interesting.'** Shukaku commented, dryly. The demon had finally stopped laughing, after he had seen Hinata. And the expression on Hiashi's face.

'_Shut up. I'm trying to listen to the old man…'_ Gaara snapped back, and Shukaku sighed, before retaliating.

'**That's Neji's uncle.'** He commented, and Gaara was silenced for a few seconds. That had taken him off guard, completely.

'_How the _hell_ do you know that?!'_ he demanded, once he was thinking again. That demon knew that, while he was still guessing about who the man was?!

'**I was listening.'** The demon responded, sounding smug. Gaara fumed.

"So. You have to leave in how many days, Kazekage-sama?" Hiashi asked, jarring Gaara from his thoughts.

"Two. It was only a week-long visit." Gaara responded, and he could see some of the females in the room begin muttering. Two days to set this up? Oh, this was going to be a challenge, not that they weren't up for it.

"Two? Well then…Neji?" Neji blinked once his uncle addressed him.

"I do love him. But we do not know when he can visit Konoha next. And I doubt we want to try and set something up in Suna. I will be living there after the marriage, if you don't mind." He responded, after a pause. Hiashi sighed, and shook his head.

"No, no problem. You are your father's child. I'm just…I'm just glad you could forgive us for what happened to him…I'm sure your father would support you the entire way." Hiashi said, lowering his head. Neji blinked, and sighed. He really hated to see his uncle act like this…it made him feel like he had shoved the burden onto his uncle's shoulders, instead of helping share the pain of losing him.

"It wasn't your fault…Now. Back to the topic on hand." And with that said they got down to planning the ceremony out so it could be put together within the two-day limit.

--

Gaara trudged back to the place he and his siblings were staying. Well, now he had something to announce when he got in the door. And he knew he would have some explaining to do.

'**You have fun with that. I'm taking a nap.'** And with that Shukaku went to sleep, leaving Gaara alone to confront his biggest problem yet. The dreaded older sister.


	6. Day Six: Ceremony

Time Will Tell Day 6 Ceremony

**Summary:** hasn't changed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them…and if I had a parrot that thing would be repeating a disclaimer.

**A/N: **And before I answer reviews I'm gonna say that I've skipped ahead to the night before the wedding, and the day of, and that night. Couldn't really think of a long enough chapter for the preparations so yeah. Onwards!

mwth06-So am I. That's how I know that older sisters are feared. And don't worry, they get help –evil grin-

Crimsonsunxx- Thanks! That really makes me feel happy! And I'm writing more, now don't you worry.

music.as.medicine-Thank you! I loved that sister thing too, and I am an older sister so I can say that.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Shukaku'**

Day Six: Ceremony

The two days they had to plan went by fast. It was complete chaos, but they got everything done, especially when Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Temari, Kankuro, Kurina, and Gai had found out, and just arrived at the door to help. Neji had a feeling it had to do with the 'few moments' Hinata wanted to spend outside. Still, it did make things easier. Though Hiashi was irked about having so many different clans' kids in the Hyuuga Compound-where the ceremony was going to be held-at the time, he was willing to let it pass. As long as that dog didn't pee on anything.

"Finally! Everything is done…that took some doing!" Temari exclaimed, as she sat down and began fanning herself with her hand. Somehow, for the last day Shikamaru had also gotten dragged in, and he was currently passed out on one of the couches. He was mostly copied by the others (excluding Lee and Gai) after all they had been working to get a ceremony ready in two days, even Gaara had collapsed somewhere.

But they were still happy, they had gotten it together within that short time-span. The wedding was tomorrow, and everything was in place, now they could all get some well-deserved rest.

--

As Gaara and the others who were not of the Hyuuga clan left the compound Shukaku began to chatter, obviously excited about the next day.

'**Tomorrow is it, finally. This has been one fun week, I wonder what next week will bring…hmn? Hey…are you even listening to me?'** the demon asked, as Gaara yawned.

'_Mmn? You say something?'_ Gaara asked, as he concentrated on following the yellow blur that was his sister's head. His eyes were sore from staring at the different colored fabrics the girls had come to him with. He still had no idea why they had gone after him…and he still didn't know the difference between periwinkle and lilac was! And why the hell did it matter?! He heard the demon sigh, and knew that the thing had over-heard his thoughts again.

'**Yeah, well so what if I did. And I think only girls would know the difference…or the importance…ask your sister.'** Shukaku suggested. Gaara twitched, mentally, before replying.

'_Are you _**NUTS?!**_ If I even __**suggested**__ that she was girly enough to know the difference or importance not even my Sand Armor would be able to protect me from what she would do to me!'_ Gaara said, and he heard the demon chuckle.

'**True, true. That's why she has my respect. I worry about what she could do to me if I ever got my own body back. Anyway…do you think it had something to do with why we couldn't find Neji the entire time we were helping?'** the demon finally asked, after it had stopped laughing. Gaara paused, and noted that the demon did have a point. The only time he had seen Neji was when he was being lead to a room by the girls…who were carrying plenty of fabric, and sewing things…

'_Maybe…but I have a feeling that Neji wasn't too happy about it…'_

'**Meh…well he's okay, and nothing happened. And tomorrow is the wedding! Time for you to get back and make your own preparations!'** the demon crowed. Gaara groaned aloud causing his sister to turn towards him.

"Something the matter, Gaara?" she asked and Gaara shook his head.

"Nothing really. I just got the feeling that I'm going to be spending more time getting ready tonight." He replied, with a sigh. Temari-and the crazed demon-laughed.

Gaara scowled.

--

Neji was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was nervous-to say the least. He knew that everything would work out, but still…something was bothering him. Nothing bad. Only a great amount of sadness, that had lodged itself in his chest. He had wanted his mother to be there…and his father. Both, he knew, weren't going to be able to attend due to one small fact.

They were DEAD!

He rolled over onto his side, and tried to focus on something else, anything else.

'_Why…I should be happy! For once in my life, since they died, I should be truly happy! I'm doing what they both wanted, I'm getting out, I'm marrying the person I love…then why am I so sad?'_ he had rolled over so he was on his chest now, face buried in the pillows. Finally he rolled onto his back and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Chichiue…'Kaa-san…when have I ever made you proud?…" he asked aloud, into the silence of his room. He wasn't surprised when nothing answered him…but that did nothing for suddenly empty place in his heart. He sighed, and pulled the covers over his head, and finally fell asleep.

--

The next day saw the Hyuuga Compound become busier than usual. Hiashi was having 'fun' trying to keep what order he could as numerous other shinobi and civilians showed up. Most were from Suna, who had trekked across the desert to see their Kazekage's wedding, the rest were Konoha shinobi who wanted to see the 'Hyuuga Prodigy' married. Not to mention that the two were guys, but that didn't seem to bother most of the people. The people who it did bother were not there…or at least refrained from making any remarks were they could be overheard by one of the supporters. That was a mistake one person made, within the earshot of Lee and Tenten. The outcome of that particular fight was not pretty.

After a while, Hiashi and a few other Hyuuga managed to get the people settled, so they could begin.

'**Well, this is fun.'** The demon commented, as Gaara made his way down to take his place.

'_Shut up now…and stay quiet.' _the Kazekage demanded, silencing the demon, though it was still almost as bubbly as his sister…That image made him shudder.

When Neji came in, he and the demon were floored. Neji was definitely not in the Hyuuga Jounin robes! The robes he was wearing were layered, in the different colors that Gaara recognized-the same ones that the girls had shoved under his nose and asked millions of questions about. The robes hung close to the young man's slender frame, trailing out behind him just a bit, the sleeves hung off his arms, and it was held closed by a sash of a pale, almost white, purple.

'…**that would explain…'** the demon commented, and Gaara remained silent, but mentally nodded. Though this made Gaara more than just relieved that his garments where already chosen-the Kazekage robes of office. Though against what his soon-to-be-husband was wearing he did feel a bit plain…then again he didn't particularly mind being plain, if that meant he didn't have to deal with the girls asking him more questions on colors and fabrics.

--

The ceremony went off without a problem. It was pretty hard to tell that it had been patched together within two day's time, something the Hyuuga ladies-and their helpers-were proud of. The entertainment afterwards was also well done, and most everyone was having a good time. Gaara could see his siblings, and few of the shinobi from Suna that he knew, had found Neji, and seemed to be bombarding the poor boy with questions.

'**Rather it seems like your sister is giving him death threats.' **Shukaku commented, as they saw Neji try to edge away from the blond, who was now glaring at him.

'…_seems so. Um, I think we may be treated to the same.'_ Gaara said, as he noted Hinata and Hanibi making there way towards him, with Tenten and Lee right behind them.

"Well, it seems that this worked out fine. I hope you two are happy together." Hinata said, with more grace than it seemed that Temari possessed. Hanibi nodded, and looked Gaara over, tapping her chin.

"So…he's the reason Nii-san destroyed his dinner?" she asked, turning to her sister, and pointing at Gaara. Gaara, and the others almost hit the floor. Hinata coughed, to get her sister's attention.

"Oh. Right, I mean congratulations. And have fun." And she obviously had no idea what she had implied; from the way she kept a straight face while everyone else flushed.

"Hanibi…um…thanks?" Gaara said, as he tried to stop blushing. He, and the others, had noticed Neji making his way towards them. Neji tilted his head to one side as he noted that his friends and husband were an interesting shade of red.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, and Tenten shook her head fast enough that it blurred.

"Absolutely nothing!" she squeaked, and the others nodded. No need to tell him that his youngest cousin had made an extremely perverted comment…well, more like they took her comment the wrong way.

'_I blame you…'_ Gaara grumbled, as he let the others explain to Neji what happened.

'**NANI?! Why? I did nothing!...today that is.'** The demon exclaimed, and Gaara sighed, before retorting.

'_Do I have to repeat some of the comments you have made?'_ he said, in a completely flat voice.

'…**..'** the demon had no comment for that and simply lapsed into silence, so Gaara could concentrate on the conversation at hand.

--

"Are you sure it's not with you?" Neji asked, and Hinata shook her head.

"I'm sorry Nii-san…but I have no idea where your mother's locket is." She replied, and Neji sighed.

"Neji? Is something the matter?" Gaara asked, as his attention returned to the things going on around him.

"Nothing…We leave tomorrow, right?" he asked, changing the topic. Gaara blinked, but nodded. What was up with that, he had only wanted to know what was wrong…but Neji simply smiled, and Gaara forgot what he was worried about, and it didn't return even after Neji left to go and search for his missing item. The demon grumbled something, and Gaara responded in the usual way-he ignored it. Still, that left him with his thoughts. Tonight, Neji would spend the last night with his last living relatives, and then move to Suna…and no matter how hard Gaara tried to shake it off the still thought that Neji had gotten the short end of the stick in the marriage.

'**He asked you. Now stop worrying.' **The demon said, loud enough to get the red-head's attention.

'_But…I still think that he-' _Gaara protested, much to Shukaku's annoyance. Then again this was a bit of a turn-about. Normally he was the one annoying Gaara to no end, not the other way around.

'**GAH! Will you listen to yourself!? Or me for a change?! He. Asked. YOU! He knew what he was doing, and knew what would happen if you said yes! Now, he went thatta way, go help him find that thing he lost.' **The demon said, and mentally prodded Gaara to move, after it finished ranting. Gaara did, and followed after the others, who had actually listened to the conversation, and knew what was going on. They found Neji in his room, with Hinata, searching the entire room. Both looked up at the same time when the heard the others enter.

"Ah! I thought everyone left…" Neji said, as he stood up, and dusted himself off. He was still in the wedding robes, and seemed to be able to move as easily in them as his Jounin robes. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at the comment, and Neji shrugged. Lee was peering around the room, and Tenten was looking around as well, with Hinata's help. Still, even after a half-hour of careful searching nothing had turned up. Neji sighed, and sat down on his bed.

"Well, it'll turn up sooner or later." Hinata said, as she sat down next to her cousin. Gaara sat down on his opposite side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you already packed it. After all you were busy these last few days. It's probably already ready to go." Gaara commented, as Neji leaned into his touch. Gaara wrapped his arm around him and gave him a small squeeze, before standing back up.

"Don't worry. Like Hinata said, it's bound to turn up." he said, as Neji stood up as well. He nodded, and both his teammates gave him a hug, before departing. Gaara drew Neji into a kiss, one that promised that things would work out, before he left. Hinata sighed, gave him a tight hug, and left to show Lee, Tenten and Gaara the way out before they got lost.

A/N: AGH! Okay, it's done, I mean the chapter mind you. But man that was definitely worse than getting a tooth pulled and I should know…anyway, there it is.


	7. Day Seven: Home

Time Will Tell Day 7 Home

**Summary:** hasn't changed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them…and I think my birds are now repeating a disclaimer…

**A/N:** mwth06-Don't worry about that, I'm gonna be that mean in this story. And yeah, Hanabi's comment was definitely one that could be taken wrong!

Crimsonsunxx- Sorry for the wait. I hope this one is faster

Music.as.medicine .-Thanks!

Dustclaw-well then, here's the next chapter. And thanks!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Shukaku'**

Day 7 Home

'**Are we there yet?' **Shukaku whined, much to Gaara's annoyance.

'_For the last time you impatient, annoying, demented, squirrel, NO! You'll be the first to know when we are!'_ the red-head growled back, trying not to snap. This trip was not one of the worst ones…but it was a pain. He could also tell that Neji was not too comfortable, as his arm was raised to keep the sand out of his eyes. He glanced over to Gaara, the same question in his eyes that Shukaku had asked a few seconds ago. Gaara shook his head, as he continued to move forwards. This was going to be a long three days…

--

"Bleah…I think I still have sand in my mouth…" Kankuro complained, as he walked into the house, followed by Temari, Gaara and then Neji. Temari whacked Kankuro over the head, hard, with her fan. Gaara sighed, and grabbed Neji's hand, and began to lead him around the house.

"Ignore those two for now. You'll know when it's safe…you'll hear something break. That door leads to the bathroom." Gaara said, as he continued walking, pointing out the various rooms of the house. After the tour, he went back to the room where he had left his siblings-Neji following close behind-and shook his head.

Once again they had torn it up in their fight. And a quick survey showed Kankuro's puppets lying strewn along the floor in various bits, and Temari's fan embedded in the wall. The siblings were also strewn on the floor. Temari was by the couch, breathing hard. Kankuro was by the door to the adjoining room-like he had tried to run. Neji looked mildly horrified. Gaara simply sighed.

"Welcome to the family."

--

"I still can't find it!" Neji almost wailed, as he finished raiding his second pack of belongings. This had been going on for a while. Neji had torn through his belongings, leaving Gaara to fold the clothes and put them away, catch the fragile things, and put the books away. He really was becoming desperate, he couldn't have lost it! This wasn't happening, it couldn't be!

'**Do something!'** Shukaku hissed, as Gaara dove to catch another book.

'_Like what?'_ Gaara snapped, slightly irritated. The demon shrugged, and Gaara grumbled. This was not helping, and his husband was tearing his own things apart trying to find this locket.

"Neji? Please, calm down. You may overlook it like this." He commented, and saw his love's shoulders stiffen, before slumping.

"You're right…I-I'm sorry. I…It-it's just that…it was my Mother's locket…" Neji trailed off, going faintly red as he looked down to the ground. Gaara sighed, and walked over to his husband, and hugged him.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow, once we are rested and have better lighting, I will help look for your mother's locket." He promised, giving Neji a kiss on the cheek. Neji went a bit redder, and nodded, just realizing how he must have looked.

"I…I think I'll go to bed now…" he muttered, but as he went to move off Gaara took him by the arm, and kissed him on the lips. Neji turned a deep crimson, and had trouble finding words after Gaara broke off the kiss. He then smiled, and walked out to find his nightclothes.

--

'**And we still couldn't find it…'** Shukaku sighed, and Gaara rubbed his eyes.

'_I know that…now shut up.'_ the red-headed Kazekage grumbled, and failed to notice that the demon had taken interest in something by the bed. And it was not his sleeping love's form.

'**Fine…hey…um, is that supposed to be there?'** the demon said, sounding a bit distracted. Gaara failed to notice this as well.

'_Is what supposed to be…oh. Um…I didn't know the house was haunted.'_ He said, and looked up, no noticing the figure by the bed…a translucent figure.

'**Er…that's because it wasn't. Until now…'** the demon commented, and Gaara could tell that the demon was as put off by the ghost's appearance as he was.

'_Well, what do I do?'_ Gaara asked, and the demon shrugged.

'**Say something?'** Shukaku answered, his tone a bit unsure.

"Um…hello. Who are you?" Gaara said aloud. The ghost turned to face him.

'**Brilliant…'** Shukaku commented, and Gaara growled.

'_Can it!'_ he snapped. He then noticed that the 'one' was actually 'two' figures, both becoming more defined as he and Shukaku watched. Both blinked as the features of the two became apparent, one looking like an exact replica of Hiashi, the other had the same dark hair Neji did.

'**It's his parents!'** the demon shouted, and Gaara twitched mentally.

'_I noticed! Now shut up!'_ Gaara snapped, shifting under the gaze of the two figures. He didn't know why, but it was making him uncomfortable.

"So…you are the person whom our little boy married." Neji's mother said, as she 'sat' on the bed, beside her son. Hizahi remained standing.

"Yeah…you are his parents I gather." Gaara responded, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Well then. Don't to anything foolish. We don't want Neji joining us anytime soon." Hizashi said, his expression softening, before he went on, "I mean…we want him to be happy. Don't hurt him like we did." Gaara blinked, before noticing that both had a look of…regret?

"But…he loved you…still does. How could you have hurt him?" Gaara asked, and he heard the mother sigh.

"Silly question. We died." His mother said, stroking her son's hair. She looked like she would be crying if she weren't dead. Gaara blinked, as he let that sink in. Wait…that meant that they were trusting him with their only son!

'…**damn.'** Shukaku breathed, as he too got the implication.

'_Shut up.'_ Gaara said, with no real effort behind his words.

"I…I'll take care of him. Don't worry, I promise." Gaara managed to get out, after he managed to get his voice working again. Neji's mother giggled slightly.

"We know that. After all you are up looking for a single misplaced item for him." She said, and Hizashi chuckled. Gaara turned a light shade of red, and didn't answer. Though a flash of gold caught his eye. He blinked when he looked back over to the mother, and saw that she was holding the locket in her hand. She smiled at him, as did Hizashi.

"Small test. It was my idea…it was to make sure that you really meant to stay with him. After all, if you didn't love him you wouldn't have been searching for a small thing like this-now would you?" Hizashi said, taking the locket from his wife, and handing it to Gaara. As Gaara stared at the locket, he noticed that both parent's forms were fading out, becoming less solid with each passing moment.

"W-wait! Leeme wake him up! He-he'd want to talk to you!" he yelped, standing up.

"Love to stay…but it's for the best. We cannot stay any longer. Ten days was long enough." Hizashi said, with a smile.

"W-wait. You were there for the entire time?" Gaara stuttered, and Neji's mother smiled softly.

"Tell him that we will continue to watch over him, but we don't worry anymore. He's in good hands." She replied, and Hizashi nodded.

"Yeah…and tell him that the answer to that question he asked a few nights ago is 'Everyday.' Plain and simple." He added, and Gaara blinked. He stood where he was, until the two faded from sight, and then scrambled over to Neji's side. He gently shook his shoulders, and heard Neji mutter something before sitting up.

"Hmn…Gaara? What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Gaara simply held up the locket. Neji's eyes widened, and Gaara handed it over to him.

"You…you found it! Thank you!" Neji cried, as he hugged him.

"But…it wasn't me. Your…parents' spirits gave it to me." Gaara said, thinking it would be best to be honest. Neji pulled back, and stared at him.

"My…parents? But…what would they be doing in Suna?" he asked, and Gaara shrugged.

"I don't know, but they wanted to tell you that they don't worry about you anymore because you're in good hands…and the answer to your question is 'Everyday'…Neji?" at the last comment Neji had started to cry, burying his face into Gaara's chest. Gaara hugged him, and began to stroke his back.

"Neji? Why are you crying? What did you ask?" Gaara questioned, as he tried to sooth his husband.

"I..I…I asked…wh-when did…did I…ever…make th-them proud…I made th-them worry…how could th-they be…be happy with a…with a s-son who they…hadn't met…wh-who they barely kn-knew…" Neji replied, through his sobbing. Gaara blinked, before hugging him closer.

"Shhh…they are happy now. They moved on, I saw it. They still love you, that's why they worried. They didn't want to see you hurt or upset…shh…" Gaara murmured, doing his best to calm him down. Slowly, ever so slowly, Neji's sobs quieted, and his breathing evened out. Eventually he fell asleep in his love's arms, and Gaara smiled slightly. He took the sleeve of his own robe, and wiped the traces of the tears from his love's face, wondering how Neji had kept all that inside for that long…

'Don't worry about that…give it time and he'll be fine. As long as you help.' Shukaku piped up, and Gaara sighed, before responding to the demon.

'Yeah…but…how?' he asked, and Shukaku paused for a few seconds, then shrugged.

'We'll figure that out as we go. For now just be happy, for him. He'll need it.' It finally responded, and Gaara nodded, and shifted on the bed, so Neji was in a more comfortable position.

--

Back at the Hyuuga compound Hinata was placing flowers by the headstones of two almost forgotten people. The only other person who went this far back was Neji. She could just make out the words _'Thank You'_ on the gentle breeze that came through the temple, and sighed. Then she smiled, before kneeling and placing the flowers down on the graves.

'_I don't need thanks. You just rest in peace, and I'll make sure Neji-niisan is happy.'_ She thought, as she turned back to leave the temple. As she did a small breeze wafted through, and she could tell that her aunt and uncle were happy. Now all that was left was to make sure that her Nii-san remained happy, for his parents, and Gaara. But only time would tell how things would go for them in the future.

A/N: The End! Well of this story. I'll come up with a sequel as soon as I can.


	8. Announcement

Okay, small announcement for all that are reading this story. About the sequel, I have a poll up on my profile and I need votes. I want input, or I can't go anywhere. So please vote, so I know if the story should have an added warning besides yaoi to it. Thank you for your time and all the lovely reviews.


End file.
